


Challenging the station

by Illidria



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Edging, Explicit Smut, F/M, LLF Comment Project, NSFW, Porn without Plot!, Power Play, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illidria/pseuds/Illidria
Summary: While it was no secret that Olivier liked to be in charge, most would not think that handing the reins over to a certain man, was one of her favourite pasttimes.





	Challenging the station

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> this is an utterly too graphic smut, with which I throw the last bit of style out of the window...so enjoy^^
> 
> It was created through two anon-prompts I put together, which are:
> 
> Okay, so how about LivMiles #11. Semi-Public/Public sex and #15. Desperation/Orgasm denial? & *whispers* This might be a controversial one but would you want to try LivMiles: 30. Power play and 31. Spanking? While Olivier would obviously be a great domme, I sorta picture her and Miles switching a lot, especially since it could get weird taking their work dynamic into the bedroom. A sweet and loving foray into changing their normal dynamics and letting off some steam might be fun. But if it's not your thing/ you don't want to/whatever, no pressure! 
> 
> And dear: I don't think the second one to be controversial at all^^ Just because one's character is a certain way, this does not have to align with their sexual desires.
> 
> So... enjoy 
> 
> (and if you're underage: shooooo!)

"We'll let squad B out at entrance H8, I want them to patrol around the western mountains tonight."

The men in front of her nodding, while she leaned further forwards to point at something on the map that lay spread out on the table. Sat next to her, taking notes with slightly shaking hands, trying his best to concentrate. Felt the length of her sheathed sabre press against him and could hardly hold back a groan. His hands stilling for a moment, before he wrote down her next command, slowly filling next week’s mission-plan.

"I want squad D to press into the valley to the east, where squad A encountered the bear the last time. They are to look for animal activity and if the Drachmans are using that to cover tracks."

"Yes Ma'am!"

The hand not pointing at the map lay on the pommel of her sabre, gloved and firm. Those opposite of them could only see that, did not seem to notice that she was steering her sword to push against him, taking almost all of his concentration.

Felt a sharp flick where he was sensitive, when she turned towards him.

"Major Miles, you got all of that?"

Swallowed, saw none of the men they were talking with for half an hour clearly anymore, yet recounted her orders.

"Yes Sir! Squad C will be lent to North City in the coming week, squad B will patrol the western mountains leaving through entrance H8 and squad D will investigate the spot where squad A last week had incident 452!"

Her nod was swift, the men saluting.

"Very well. All of this will be given out when I want you to move out, now go and inform your squads!"

Stood up with her, returning the salute and then watching the squad-leaders leave the conference room, shutting the door behind them.

Wanted to slump back into the chair, his knees feeling weak, but the tip of her sheathed sabre was at the tip of _his_ again.

"I'm impressed with you Major."

Could hear the unseen smile, her sabre tapping against him.

He wanted to whimper, but caught himself, voice only breathless with the lack of a larger audience.

"Thank you, Sir."

She gestured for him to sit, which he did. Her sitting down next to him, her knee touching his, sending a new wave of fire through him.

 _Ice Queen my ass_ , he thought.

"How many of these meetings did you endure by now?"

His voice pressed when he watched her bite into the tip of her gloved middle-finger, pulling the white cloth away and revealing a soft-looking hand to him, knowing from experience that it carried its fair share of callouses.

"Six meetings, Sir."

Her grin a flicker in his vision, the sound of the pant button being popped open and his fly pulled down sounding incredibly loud in the otherwise quiet room.

"What a good soldier you are, to hold out for so long!"

Breathed even harder when her hand shimmied into his pants, only shortly skimming over the skin of his abdomen, not seconds later insistently pulling at his length, bringing it to light.

She almost cooed.

"Poor thing, it looks like it hurts!"

Her hand around him tight, nails digging into his skin a little, hurting in a way oh-so-wonderful.

He made a small noise.

"You really want to win that bet, huh?"

Her palm circling over his head, rubbing insistently. A finger dipping down, scratching over his glans. His response getting caught in his throat, eliciting a moan.

"Are you close Major?"

Pumped him, slowly, with just the right force.

He was close for hours now, had been five minutes after she'd started her teasing. Had surprised him in the showers this morning, him the last of his hallway to go. Strolled in, gestured for him to turn the water off and proposed a bet.

Hold out until eight and you'll be in charge.

Had moaned when she'd taken him into her mouth not ten seconds after proposing the idea and hadn't grown soft since then either. Not that he was that desperate to be in charge, their hierarchy at work not nearly alike in their bedroom. But for every time she denied him release, for every time he denied himself his release, he wanted her to feel the same. Was set on making her into a mess come eight, to have her quiver and plead before him.

Her tongue found his tip, her warmth only enveloping him shortly before she resurfaced, smiling, with her thumb swiping his pre from one corner of her mouth.

Her voice soft, haughty.

"I asked you a question Major."

He gathered up all of his concentration.

"Yes, Sir, awfully close Sir!"

The peck to his lips short, the pump he received, her thumb against his glans, torturous.

"Good, because the next meeting starts in two. Make yourself presentable!"

Her hands letting him go, though the last thing he wanted in his current state was to touch himself. Breathed deeply once, not wanting to think about what the men would think if they walked in on that, at the same time growing impossibly harder at the thought. Tucked himself away carefully, knowing better than to position his erection up against his stomach, knowing that she wouldn't let him get away with that. Instead positioned himself against his leg, closed buttons and zipped up his fly, smoothing out his pants.

"Ready everything for the next meeting."

Her eyes on him when he saluted and walked around the room, erection visible through his pants when one knew what to look for, putting away the map and getting out the next documents, exchanging the used mugs for new ones.

Knew that his every move was watched, that every little flush from his desire brushing against his leg or pants, was noticed by her.

Sat down next to her when the next meeting started again, diligently writing down her every command.

The tip of her sheathed sabre tapping against his tip in a steady rhythm.

* * *

Over fifty men around them and she'd still sneaked her hand inside of his pants.

Had pumped him slowly, while he was almost choking on his food, upholding a totally normal conversation with Captain Buccaneer. The man had only commented on him not eating much today, to which he'd answered in a pressed kind of way, that he wasn't hungry.

Her fingers fondling his balls, while Buccaneer was eating his leftovers with glee.

And now she'd led him to ground level, walked with him the upper rows of walkways etched into the walls, feigning an inspection of the pipes.

The handrails were the kind you could not see through, reaching the middle of his abdomen in height, lest someone slipped and fell, the plummet deep. Upon seeing them he'd instantly known that he was doomed.

They were alone up there, though below them scurried many soldiers and technicians, the shift-change due in half an hour. Had obliged when she'd ordered him, her teeth nipping at his earlobe when in a corner not visible from any angle, to take himself out of his pants.

With her gloved hand firmly around him, the friction unbearable, she led him around on the walkways.

From below it had to look like he was simply following her, nobody able to see anything, but the pressure in his groin told him otherwise. The pre dripping from his tip, probably soon leading a poor fellow set with cleaning this place to wonder.

All the while, she was telling him what a good boy he was.

"Holding out for so long now, such a good soldier you are!"

Gave him a squeeze, eliciting a small moan. Pulled him with her, a feral smile on her face.

"If I'm not careful you'll be in charge tonight!"

Stopped, turned towards him, from below probably looking like she ordered him to do something.

In truth her hand following his length to the base, taking a hold of his balls again.

"They're so heavy, I'll wonder how much longer you can keep that up."

Speech had escaped him for a while now, and as such he followed her when she took the lead again, like he had a change against her insistent tugging.

"Here's a good spot."

Where at a coil in the walkway again, save from prying eyes from below, though he remembered at the last moment that it would still be heard if he screamed in pleasure now.

Olivier having dropped to her knees in front of him, lush lips smiling up seductively pursed, wrapping around his length without further ado. Fingers un-gloved in a flash, dancing along his length, his balls, and going further from there. One of the last shreds of willpower he used to not buck against her at that, knowing how much she hated it. Her blue eyes staring up at him meanwhile, faux-innocent, winking when she took him deeper, leading him to clamp a hand over his mouth. Did it again and again, her finger rubbing insistently all the while, the pressure building more and more with every inch her lips covered, with every dip of her tongue.

And just when he thought that this was it, closing his eyes against the sight of her taking him to the base again, her body broke suddenly contact with his.

Wondered why for a moment, if she could not see that he was at his breaking point! And then heard the whistle for the shift-change, another kind of relieve flooding his stomach, his mind.

Opened his eyes again when he felt himself being tucked away by her hands swiftly, her lips pressed to his in a short kiss, the taste his own.

"Impressive soldier!"

They took different routes, but when he stepped into her rooms half an hour later, turning the lock behind him, she was already there.

Waiting.

* * *

She sat at her desk, still in uniform, though her coat she'd hung up.

Was waiting for Miles, wondering if he'd even come to her tonight, as far as she'd pushed him. Their game not new, they sometimes did that, driving one’s desire through the Forth for a day. The time she'd done it today though, from seven in the morning until now, almost nine in the evening, was extreme. And they'd not taken a break either, both usually faltering around midday, finding a small place to at least take the edge off their desire.

Changing-rooms, supply-closets, even the gym wasn't safe from them.

Had resisted the urge to touch herself, though the forms she tried to busy herself with, still lay untouched. Their little game had not left her unaffected at all, the many meetings today, the duties to attend to, giving her no room for release. Instead the pooling desire had hardened into a burning clump inside of her groin, only not tended to because she wanted Miles to do that.

Had been close to winning not too long ago, though had decided against it.

He was always so forceful after such a day; would take the lead in a way she'd always thought she’d hate. But with him all of it felt different, exciting instead of belittling. Felt safe with him, in a way, knowing that he'd never take advantage of her, that her pleasure was as important to him as his own.

No knock sounding before he stepped inside, though the lock was turned swiftly.

She leaned back in her chair, the rules set swiftly.

"No face and hands!"

Him nodding at that, certainly aware what would happen if somebody asked questions.

"The safe-word?"

She nodded, his gaze smouldering through his glasses.

"Same as always."

“I’m in charge?”

“Yes!”

Nodded that he'd understood, flicking a hairband towards her.

"Make a ponytail, high and tight. I want to see the lust cloud both of your eyes!"

Caught the little thing, did as he told, handing over control. Pulled her hair into a tight tail, watching him put his glasses on her desk. His eyes burrowing into her, under her uniform, under her skin. She already felt weak in the knees.

"Good."

His smile still charming, his uniform still sharp, her heart missing a beat at the sight.

"Undress!"

Followed his command, first stepping out of her boots, then shrugging out of her uniform-jacket. Got rid of her coattails, pushed the suspenders keeping her pants in place down, let her pants fall to the floor and stepped out of them. Efficiently got rid of the black standard thermos-shirt then, losing her bra and panties too. Felt heat rush to her cheeks, rather because of excitement than because of shame, as she knew that the appreciated her, body and soul.

His smirk telling her as much

"Very good."

Was before her almost suddenly, two fingers pinching a nipple hard, his lips kissing hers so hard that it felt almost bruising. A moan escaping her.

His voice now the one haughty, not even remotely weak with lust anymore.

"My, my..."

Dipped his fingers in between her folds, which she knew to be dripping wet.

"I'd say you're quite excited, love."

Took the glistening appendages to his lips, sucking them clean, another moan escaping her. His grin widening a fraction, perfect white teeth showing and looking dangerous all of a sudden, blood-red eyes boring into hers.

"What do you want me to do love? Do you want to come?"

Her answer a whisper against his lips.

"Yes, yes I want to ..."

His fingers dipping into her folds again, his lips on hers, nibbling and biting at her skin. His other hand kneading her breasts, alternating and pinching. Felt the high already rush towards her, the heat in her belly almost unbearable. His fingers gliding through her wetness, parting and pulling skin. Pinching, forcing her to moan.

And just when she felt the tremor run through her, her muscles tensing, he stopped.

Caught her hand in his on its way down, stopped his ministrations, leaving her hanging.

"Awful feeling, isn’t it love?"

She whined at his smile but let herself be led to the adjoining room. Was glad for having stocked the heater, the warm air washing over her bare skin, the sweat that coated it already. The tension in her body strong, as she now knew just which game he'd play with her tonight.

"Undress me."

His order not having to be spoken with force for her to heed.

First, she pushed back his uniform-Jacket, hanging it over the back of a chair with care. He’d demanded from her to undress him before, had stressed that she ought to treat the uniform with respect.

Then she pried his thermos-shirt from his pants, pulling it up and around his head. Did not let her hands linger on his broad chest, though her eyes were admiring his sculpted body. He’d tease her more if she slacked off after all. After putting his shirt away worked on his belt and pant-button, pulled down his fly. His uniform-pants pooling at his feet, which had her first unlace his boots, pulling them off, before he stepped out of his pants with dignity.

Turned around when she’d folded them, her fingers shaking in anticipation.

His white pair of briefs did little to hide his erection from her, sending another shiver of excitement down her spine. Hooked her fingers into the hem, pulled them down carefully, freeing him and yet forced to only concentrate on getting rid of the piece of cloth in her fingers.

Upon finishing, he praised her.

“Good girl, you finally learned to focus.”

Stood stock-still while he walked towards the bed, sitting down on the edge. Moved deliberately, patting the space next to him, his desire so clear to see and yet appearing so controlled. Could barely tear away her gaze from his chest, the sparse white hair adorning it. His well-muscled arms, said muscles moving with every pat to the mattress.

Sat down next to him, her chin still raised proudly, but arousal having her in its grip.

“Lean forwards.”

Mistook his command first, though he lead her into the right position effortlessly, every touch of his hands turning her to putty in them.

Came to a halt when she was bend over his lap, her feet on the bed, as well as her torso, only her groin on his lap, her behind facing him. She felt his erection press into the side of it, his hand caressing the skin.

“You’ve been a really naughty girl today.”

The first slap to her behind not entirely unexpected, though the sensation had her yelp.

“Making me so hard and not granting me release.”

It stung, heat rushing from where his hand came slamming down, not brutal, but not soft either.

“I could not think clearly for such a long time.”

The pain had her desire pool more strongly, _low_ in her belly, each time his hand descending on her followed by the sound of skin meeting skin, which she requited with a stifled kind of moan, a mix between pain and pleasure.

“I’ll get your ass nicely red for that.”

Her body was rubbing alongside his legs, she felt pre at her hip and could do nothing but revel in what he was doing.

They switched roles often, tried out new things. And this wasn’t the first time that he was taking the lead in such a way, but never had he spanked her before, never had he spoken so openly of his desires. It turned her on beyond believe.

"I want you to not be able to sit properly tomorrow!”

_Slap_

“I want you to squirm all day, thinking about what I did to you tonight, the wetness pooling between your legs.”

_Slap_

“And maybe at midday, if you're a good girl, I'll come and lick you clean."

His hand suddenly soothing the stinging skin, hands so calloused and yet soft against the irritated surface.

“You can tell me that you did not enjoy that love, but I know it would be a lie.”

Dipped his fingers, lower, inquiringly, his other still softly skimming over her skin.

“I can feel that my leg is all wet.”

And she knew, she felt it, was so awfully close, so awfully aroused.

Moved with him when he moved her to kneel on the bed, to raise her behind towards him, surely red with the marks his hand left.

His fingers moving to where she wanted them, frantically and all too sudden, having her fist the sheets in her hands. Her moans and screams unbridled, Miles not the only one that endured so many hours of arousal.

The change in roles just adding fuel to the fire writhing in her groin.

And just when she was ready to tumble over the edge, he stopped again.

Her whine high-pitched, her scream of frustration following guttural. Her hands again caught by his, his chest pressing against her back.

“You’re forgetting the rules love, I decide when you can cum.”

Kissed behind her ear, ignored her bucking and silently urged her to get on her elbows. Stood up from the bed, his hand skimming over her again, from neck to back and from there to her ass. Stopped short from where he had denied her twice now.

Without further ado, he was inside her, only holding still for the shortest of moments, making sure that he wasn’t hurting her.

She moaned with every thrust, tried to angle her hips, which resulted in him grabbing a hold of her ponytail. It stung a little, but mostly sent another wave of excitement through her, adding another layer to her arousal.

“Love, really? You’re so unruly today.”

Was going slow, torturing her, sometimes pulling on her hair, forcing her to move, to angle anew. Always making her scream

Stopped yet again, just before she could topple over the edge.

"How?!"

She’d ground out the question in between her frustrated whines, having been pulled up by her braid. Was bend with her ass grinding into him, his chest to her back, the arch making her legs quiver.

Heard the smirk in his voice and felt him nip at her jugular.

"Over twelve hours dear, what's one more?"

Starting to pick up the pace then.

Let her fall to her elbows again, though she was soon clawing at the bedsheets again, was moaning with every thrust. Squeezed back at him, backed his thrusts up, lost herself in the pleasure he evoked.

And when his own sounds suddenly reached her ears, a kiss pressed to her back and the new angle making her finally scream with every thrust. When his hand descended once more to spank her ass, the other pulling on her hair, that’s when she stopped thinking coherently.

Was consumed by waves of pleasure, felt all of her muscles shaking. Was not aware that she screamed her lungs out, his name over and over again. Only knew that her body was alight with what only he could evoke.

Resurfaced after what could’ve been a hundred years of pleasure, to her at last. He’d repositioned her, maybe she’d shaken so strongly again that she’d nearly fallen out of the bed. Her back was propped up by pillows, him in front of her, caressing every inch of skin he could find, teeth nipping on her collarbone.

“Fuck Miles!”

Let her arms come around him, still not moving how they were supposed to, yet finding his warmth with ease.

“That was incredible, that…”

Felt a familiar hardness brush against her leg, making her stop mid-praise.

He answered before she could ask.

“I’m not done with you!”

Felt his hands dig into her behind, pulling her up by her stinging ass-cheeks and aligning himself with her entrance. This time she could seem him, face him, the look in his eyes so very wild.

His hair having become untangled, his body glistening with sweat and a new wave of arousal rushing through her. Could only yelp when he thrust into her again, was overly sensitive and felt like all of her nerves were on fire suddenly.

His hands holding tightly, almost bruising, onto her hips, while she let her hands skim over his chest, scratching at one of his nipples. He groaned when she did, nicely flushed as he was, a sight to behold.

Her oversensitivity changing to pleasure after his third thrust, her moans and screams now in tune with his.

Lips descending on hers when she brought one hand up to touch his sideburns, sloppy kisses exchanged, interrupted only by the urgent sounds of their pleasure.

And his change of posture had white curls brush against hers, but scrubbing over her bundle of nerves too. It brought her to new heights, had her back arch and press their chests together. Felt him take it all in stride, his groans escalating, his pace uneven.

Couldn’t care less when the world yet again went spotty, her teeth sinking into his shoulder.

Was still riding her high when he almost collapsed on top of her, having just enough presence of mind to catch himself and sink into the mattress next to her.

Their arms searching for the other at the same time, sweaty skin pressed tightly together. The first words that escaped, hers.

“Wow!”

He murmured against her neck, hiding or tired, she wasn’t sure.

“I went a bit overboard.”

Which made her laugh for some reason, hoarsely.

“The good kind of overboard!”

His red eyes resurfacing, framed by white strands of hair. She buried her fingers in them.

“The spanking wasn’t too…”

She kissed him, just to shut his insecurities up.

“It was incredible. Hurt, but in a good way. And also…”

His smile now returning, the after-glow of a night well-spent.

“What?!”

Her hands skimming over his shoulders, scratching lightly.

“Well, you’re coming by on midday tomorrow, to kiss my bruises, so?”

Laughed and groaned, pressed his lips to hers, winding his arms around her and fishing for the blanket.

And resituating herself, she thought about how she should let him take the lead more often, because it obviously yielded incredible results. _Or_ she should tease him more often. Decided that she could not decide and instead closed her eyes when Miles turned off the light.

Listening to him whisper sweet nothings into her ear.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. I invite you to leave:
> 
> _Short comments_   
>  _Long comments_   
>  _Questions_   
>  _Constructive criticism_   
>  _Reader-reader interaction_
> 
> I reply to every comment, though it sometimes takes me a day, or two.
> 
> I thank you for reading this fic of mine through to the end. I appreciate all comments and kudos and should you want to get into direct contact with me [this is my tumblr](http://illidria.tumblr.com/)


End file.
